


Observation

by silentflux



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Observation

_**Fic: Observation (Gil / Warrick; FRT)**_  
Title: **Observation**  
Author: Andrea/silentflux  
Disclaimer: Never mine, just thought I'd borrow them for a little while... :D  
Pairing: Gil / Warrick  
Rating: FRT -- to be safe, for slashiness and some language which I knew by the time I was 12...  
Category: pre-slash, kinda  
Warnings: Slash... *coughs* or pre-slash... whatever, if slash throws you, look elsewhere.... otherwise, welcome to my first CSI fic ever.

A/N: Big thanks to the read-through and encouragement by [](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[**docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/)

“In the field of observation, chance favors only the prepared mind.” -- Louis Pasteur

It was really no surprise that Gil Grissom watched his team. Everyone expected it. He was a scientist, after all… and he observed everything. Therefore, Warrick had never really paid that much attention to his supervisor’s scrutiny. It was just a part of every day life, working at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Then, one day not long after the trauma of almost losing Nick, Warrick felt Gil’s eyes on him. He knew he should just shrug it off like every other day and get back to work. There was evidence to be combed over and trace to be run. But he couldn’t.

Warrick looked up from the evidence he was beginning to process, laid out on the table in front of him in order of its collection, and caught those blue-grey eyes. He didn’t know what he had expected, but he definitely hadn’t anticipated the flash of emotion in those sometimes implacable eyes. He hadn’t expected the answering heat of his own emotion that had him thanking whatever god would listen that he had a great poker face.

Gil tipped his head slightly, his gaze still held by Warrick’s, and the younger man froze. He did still have his poker face, didn’t he? Panicked, Warrick tried to hold onto his cool. There’s no way that he’d lost his poker face… so why was Gil looking at him like that? And why was Warrick thinking of him as Gil? Shit.

Breathing deeply, he tore his eyes away from those all-too-knowing blue ones and turned his attention back to his evidence. He felt Gil’s eyes on him for several more minutes before he knew his supervisor had finally left. He exhaled the breath he’d been holding, a litany of, “stupid, stupid, stupid” pouring out as he tried to get back to work.

~ * ~ * ~

Gil had always observed his team, watching how they interacted with each other as well as him. It interested him how relationships formed and fell apart, how people who could barely tolerate one another pulled it together for work. Very few of them had ever made true attempts at a relationship with him.

Catherine was too damned stubborn for anything else. As was Doc Robbins and Brass. Their relationships to him had been formed and molded and set, and he was comfortable with them now. It was just a part of his life. He still held himself away, though. And they never questioned it. Not really.

His skills as a scientist helped him realize early in his life that he related differently, and that most everyone never understood and never tried to. Until Warrick. Warrick had always been different. Brass had always given Gil a hard time for his “favoritism”. But Gil had never really seen it that way. Warrick was a member of his team – a valuable asset.

Then, everything seemed to shift for Gil. Nick shifted everything, in a way. Almost losing Nick, a friend and team member, had shaken Gil. Grissom had never really considered his work relationships to be essential to his well-being. But he had learned differently. The loss of Nick would have been irreparable and irrevocable. Gil found that his friendships at work had left him vulnerable in a way he hadn’t considered before.

Particularly one friendship. Warrick. And that’s how Gil found himself watching Warrick through the glass as he sorted through the evidence of the CSI had just collected from the B&E Gil had sent him to.

Studying the younger man, Gil noticed not for the first time the grace of Warrick’s movements. He was like a cat, Gil decided, limber and fluid – the beauty of movement attracting the eye. Not that there wasn’t anything else to attract the eye. Gil had noted that the first time he’d ever met Warrick. He was extremely attractive. But Grissom had noted that and moved on. It was Warrick’s potential as a CSI that had really influenced Gil’s opinion. And, then, somehow the younger man had found himself a place in Gil’s carefully constructed world of relationships.

Gil didn’t know when that work friendship had actually changed into just a friendship. And when that friendship had snowballed into something he couldn’t quite define. Of course, Gil conceded that he didn’t really want to define it. Because then what would he do?

Suddenly, Warrick looked up from his evidence and pinned Gil in place with his gaze. Gil panicked for a moment, trying desperately to hide whatever might be given away… but then he saw a flash of heat in Warrick’s gaze. What was that?

Gil’s gaze narrowed as he focused on the younger CSI, tilting his head unconsciously as he tried to identify the emotions Warrick stuffed behind that frustrating poker face before dropping his gaze back to his evidence. Good thing Gil had known Warrick long enough to see past a lot of the blankness. Hmmmm… that was interesting. Gil would have to think on that for a while. Observe some more before actually coming to a conclusion.

But as he turned to go back to his office, Gil’s steps were lighter than before. And a small smile hid behind his eyes as he contemplated what he had seen. Yes, this was definitely going to be interesting.  



End file.
